


Awakening

by CronusAmpora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, colorblind! harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronusAmpora/pseuds/CronusAmpora
Summary: Young Harry embarks on an epic journey after escaping the Dursley's. Many trials await him as he tries to survive on his own, resulting in a change of heart and realizations about himself and others. Harry must learn that not everything is as it seems, and who he can trust is few and far between. Will he be accepted by a family he didn't know he had, or will he be scoffed at and pushed away as he has been all his life?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, James Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, and i may need an editor to help things run smoothly. If anyone is interested let me know, and i will get back to you. Thank you in advance.
> 
> Obligatory Disclaimer: None of the characters depicted in this story are of my own creation. All credit lies in the hands of J.K. Rowling

A young boy stands, eyes unfocused as he frys some chicken in a pan. He wouldnt get any and he knew it, however his stomach had other ideas; It clenched and flipped at the smell coming off of the food. Aunt Marge was coming over for dinner and it was his job to cook, Petunia would play it off as her own, The fatter of the women would comment on his delinquency, whilst feeding her dog and he would eventually be allowed to hide away in his room.

Luck did not seem to be on Harry’s side however, as a small portion of the meat started to smoke, indicating something burning. ‘Perfect, as if I needed any more reason to get in trouble tonight’ He thought, scurrying to right the chicken. As he carved the singed portion into the rubbish bin Petunia walked in, her eyes catching the scorched pan and charred meat.

“You wretched boy! What have you done to the dish? She will be here any minute and I need to present her with something,” screeched the slender woman

“It was an accident, I can fix it. Please aunt Petunia,”

“Fix it, can you? Fine! Screw this up boy, and the punishment will be ten times worse than last time, I can promise you that,”

A palm collided with the back of his head, causing some discomfort as he reshaped the fillets. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his aunt pouring laundry detergent over the carved meat in the bin. He flinched inwardly, hating the feeling of hunger gnawing at his stomach lining. At Hogwarts he was treated to three square meals a day, pudding included for the later two, resulting in the transition back all the harder. The school year ended nearly a fortnight ago and he remembered the experience with sickening detail.

The moment Harry stepped off the train he was greeted with the drawing realization that his relatives were not there to pick him up, nor had they sent a car for him. He hadnt expected much of anything, but at least the first year he hadnt had to walk home with a trunk full of school supplies. Nearly two hours later he finally stepped foot on the porch, his legs and arms aching in exhaustion from hauling the trunk from King’s Cross to the door. After waiting nearly five minutes, the door swung open, revealing a red faced Vernon.

Harry was grabbed by his shirt collar as he was dragged into the house, his belongings being unceremoniously shoved into the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon turned on him using the momentum he’d built up to hit him as hard as he could across the face. A trickle of blood made its way down his chin, steadily leaking from a split lip from the sheer force of the impact.  
The next few hours were the worst of his life. Harry was kicked, whipped, and shoved into his bedroom without treatment.

Petunia woke him up in the morning with a violent banging at the door, her shrill voice forcing him up to fix breakfast. Over the next couple weeks he was kept to the chores inside the house, not wanting their neighbors to question his injuries.


End file.
